In general, bathroom goods are used in such a state that the goods are individually placed on a washstand or are inserted into a receptacle. There is an inconvenience in that the bathroom goods occupy a relatively large area when they are placed on the washstand, or an inconvenience is experienced when searching for the goods when they are stuck into the receptacle.